Sesshomaru Down The Well, and Kikyo's Farewell
by SirLarry
Summary: (Rating may change) In this sequel to 'Kagome's Baby', Sesshomaru follows his brother down the well, into the modern era. Is Inu-yasha doomed? Will Shessomaru and his sidekicks be able to adjust to this strange new world? R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or it's characters.  
  
Sesshomaru through the well, and Kikyo's farewell.  
  
Sesshomaru stood in the moonlight, looking down the curious little wooden well, and dwelling on the day that he'd seen his brother leave through it. He stood looking at it for a very long time until a familiar form came to stand beside him.  
  
"So you miss your brother after all." She said.  
  
"Preposterous." He replied. "I'm simply curious."  
  
"Is that so?" She asked. "Then I won't keep you from your thoughts." Sesshomaru reached for her and grabbed her cold hand.  
  
"What is your interest in the well, Lady Kikyo?" He wanted to know.  
  
"Nothing, I was merely curious." She replied and jerked her hand away. Sesshomaru turned to her then and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"You are a puzzlement." He said.  
  
"What of it?" Sesshomaru smiled at the question and then did something rather impertinent. The terrifying demon took Kikyo in his one arm and kissed her violently. Kikyo, having not felt the touch of a man in so long could not help but give in and kiss him back. "What was that for?" She asked him when he finally let her go.  
  
"You're a beautiful creature of the night. I simply wanted to know if there were not someway that I might warm your icy exterior." Kikyo looked into his handsome face for a moment before she slowly smiled.  
  
"If you wanted to warm my body, you had but to asked." Kikyo said then disrobed before him. Sesshomaru reached for her and took her there upon the ground. The grass was their bed and their flesh was for a pillow as they lay with each other and made love. No, not love, but lust. It was lust which they made together for it was all that either of them was capable of feeling. As dawn arose in the sky above them they sat with each other and were both of them quiet for a time. Finally Jaken and Rin came from the woods in the far east. They saw their master sitting with Lady Kikyo by the well and ran to him.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed. "Have you enlisted the aide of Lady Kikyo in your search for the answers to Inu-yasha's fate?"  
  
"Silly creature. Is that what you think?" Kikyo asked. Then she looked at Rin. "The human girl suits you my Lord."  
  
"She is my friend." Sesshomaru stated and petted Rin on the head.  
  
"You are my friend now as well. For you hate Inu-yasha as much as I do. Yet you are willing to follow him into the other world to torment him." Kikyo said getting up. She dusted the grass and dirt from the hem of her gown and then started off back into the woods. "I shall miss you Lord Sesshomaru." She told him and then vanished into the dark thickets.  
  
"Come Rin, Jaken, we go now."  
  
"Go me Lord, to where?" The little green creature asked as he stared up at his master.  
  
"Down the well, after Inu-yasha." He said.  
  
"Down the well!" Jaken exclaimed. "But me Lord, is this not a simple well? Where might it possibly lead us?" "Wherever it leads, we must go, for Inu-yasha's suffering has not yet begun." Sesshomaru leaped up onto the sides of the well and lifted Rin up with him. Jakin scrambled up too and stood looking down into the depths of the well. "Take Rin's hand." Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
"But me Lord…"  
  
"Take it!" He commanded. Jaken obeyed and took Rin's hand then the three of them leaped forward into the well and disappeared. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.  
  
Sesshomaru emerged from the well in the early morning. He looked around at this strange little building which surrounded him. It was not the same open field, which he'd been in previously, and yet there was something unmistakably familiar about his surroundings. He and Rin and Jaken climbed out and went outside together.  
  
"There is the same tree to which Inu-yasha was bound and yet this is not the same world in which we came from." He said looking at the house and shrine on the grounds. Overhead a plane flew by and cars honked their horns out on the busy highway down the slope of the hill. This was indeed a strange place, which Inu-yasha had fled to. As Sesshomaru exited the well house, the front door of the house opened and out stepped Kagome, Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Eri.  
  
"So how did meeting Eri's parent's go last night?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Not so good, they freaked when they found out what we'd done, but after they got over the initial shock they hated me." Miroku replied.  
  
"Just need time to get use to you." Eri told him. Just then she looked over towards the well house and she screamed. "EEEEEEEPPP!!!" Kagome and the others all turned and beheld Sesshomaru standing with his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.  
  
"You!" Inu-yasha exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've missed you too little brother." Sesshomaru said and then drew his sword. "Surely you didn't think that running away to this strange world would save you?" Just then Sesshomaru noticed the way that Inu-yasha was dressed. He was no longer attired in his red kimono but in the strangest looking modern clothes. He was dressed in a flannel work shirt, blue jeans, and brown, muddy work boots. "I suppose that running away was the least of your concerns. This modern dress you have adopted, tell me, does it appeal to you that much?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't run away." Inu-yasha replied, drawing his own sword. "I think it's finally time for the two of us to end this all." Inu-yasha ran and leaped up into the air, bringing the Tetsusaiga down hard against Tokijen. As the two brothers clashed, Kagome and Eri were rushed inside by Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Stay in here." Sango warned. "Sesshomaru is not easily defeated, and we don't want anything to happen to the two of you."  
  
"But wait!" Kagome cried, but Sango didn't give her time, she slammed the door, and sealed it shut behind her. Then she and Miroku went to join Inu-yasha in battle. Shippo climbed up on a near by tree branch and watched as the three of friends engaged the mighty Sesshomaru. He could barely stand to watch as they were hurled backwards by the fury of his blows.  
  
"I've got to do something." Shippo said to himself and thought of how he might distract Sesshormaru. "I know!" He cried and leaped down onto Sesshormaru's shoulder. He quickly unfastened his armor and took off with it down the steps.  
  
"Little pest!" Sesshomaru cried and whirled his whip at the little fox cub. He struck poor Shippo and sent him flying through the air. This was enough of a distraction though for Sango to use her hiraikotsu. She leaped up into the air and hurled the giant weapon as hard as she could at Sesshormaru. It struck him and he fell to the ground. That's when Inu-yasah came at him with the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru quickly raised his own sword in defense and that's when his Tenseiga reacted once again to save his life. The sword began to pulse and threw Inu-yasha backwards into the air. He landed on his feet and braced as another wave hit him.  
  
"Stupid Tenseiga!" He shouted. "Stop hiding behind that sword and come face me, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru was weakened though. He struggled to rise to his feet. Seeing this, Rin came running from the well house to his side. "What the… Who's that you have there with you Sesshormaru?" Inu-yasha asked him.  
  
"None of your concern." He replied, bracing himself on the young girl's shoulder. Jaken came running too. The three of them presented quite a perplexing site to them all. "I think we've had enough fun for today, little brother. I'll come see you again, once I've recovered, and once I've finished setting up house keeping."  
  
"House keeping?" Sango asked. "Surely you don't mean…?"  
  
"That's right, I've decided to stay here, in the modern age. I've quite missed you all so very much." Sesshomaru smiled a wicked smile then he, Rin, and Jaken vanished into the trees. Inu-yasha ran back to the house and opened the door.  
  
"Are you okay?" He demanded from Kagome.  
  
"Uh, yeah, you guys slammed me in here pretty hard, but I'm fine. Inu-yasha, what's the big idea of not letting me help you?" Kagome wanted to know.  
  
"You can't do that dangerous stuff anymore you stupid girl. You're having a baby!" Inu-yasha yelled. "I won't let you or our child near anymore dangerous situations. That's why I left the Feudal Era behind remember?" Kagome was taken aback. She had never seen Inu-yasha this concerned for her before. It was a strange thing for him to get so riled over her. He didn't do it much but when he did, it made Kagome feel safe, and she didn't want to let him down by getting herself hurt. Not now anyways.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said looking ashamed of herself. Deep down inside she knew he was right.  
  
"So guys!" Eri cried. "What are we going to do now, that fellow Sesshomaru is in our time now, so what's our next move?" None of them knew. This was a totally unforeseen development. None of them had any clue what to do.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Inu-yasha said. "Sesshomaru's here now, and I have to go to work." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three.  
  
Sesshormaru stepped into the cramped little apartment with Rin in behind him. Jaken was hidden out in the hallway in a large sack which supposedly contained Sesshomaru's personal affects.  
  
"Oh, why does Lord Sesshomaru feel such shame in having me as a squire?" Jaken wondered as he sat in the sack and sulked. "He says that I can't be seen out in public because of my appearance, but what does he really mean by that?"  
  
"Silence." Came his lord's voice from outside and then Jaken felt a swift but gentle kick through the cloth. "I believe that this domicile will be sufficient." Sesshomaru told the Realtor and handed her a sack of gold coins. "This should cover the cost of the apartment." The Realtor looked at him for a second and then counted the coins in the pouch.  
  
"I most certainly will." The Realtor said then pulled out the paperwork. "I just need your signature on these papers." Sesshomaru signed the papers and then the Realtor took her leave. With the gold coins he'd given her, she could retire.  
  
"Jaken, you can come out now." Sesshomaru told him then kicked the bag again. The little green screeching creature came out of the sack and stood teary eyed before his master.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you kick me?" He asked.  
  
"You were making noise, and I can't afford for you to be seen in this modern age. They don't have such creatures as you here. Or haven't you noticed that none of your kin have survived into these turbulent times of piece. Your kind thrive in the era of wars when there are plenty of souls to restrain. Now though, there are no more wars, and there are none of your kind left either."  
  
"Truly me lord?" Jaken asked. "Are there none of my kin to be found here?"  
  
"It is true." Sesshomaru said. "They most likely were killed off ages ago." This deepened Jaken's despair. He hated the thought of moving to his backwards time but to hear that now he was the only one of his kind left in the whole world, his spirit dropped into a pit of deep depression. Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Rin had gone into the apartment and were setting up. First off Sesshomaru's swords had to be hidden in a safe place. Rin went to work on that immediately. She dragged the heavy swords inside with the rest of their things. They didn't have much but what they did have was tucked neatly way from prying eyes.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin asked. "Where will I sleep?" She asked him. He smiled at her then led her into the bedroom where there was a large bed.  
  
"Here." He replied. "Jaken and I will be busy most nights so you will sleep here." Rin laughed as the climbed up on the bed and jumped around on the mattress.  
  
"Oh, but what will we be doing me lord?" Jaken asked, coming into the room.  
  
"What we have always done to support ourselves. I will kill for a living and I know that there are plenty of people in this day and age who are looking for private assassins. This may be the modern age, but underneath it's metal frame and glass exterior it is still the same old Japan."  
  
The End? No, A New Beginning. 


End file.
